1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ferroelectric devices, and more particularly to ferroelectric devices providing large mechanical output displacements.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Prior art methods include `Rainbow` piezoelectric actuators and sensors, more conventional piezoelectric actuators and sensors, and electro-magnetic actuators.
Conventional piezoelectric actuators exhibit limited mechanical displacements. The output of conventional piezoelectric devices is limited by the material's basically low piezoelectric displacement constant. Thus conventional devices of reasonable thickness (i.e. on the order of a few millimeters) offer only micrometer-sized mechanical output motion. `Rainbow` actuators, `Moonies`, unimorphic, and bimorphic piezoelectric actuators exhibit greater mechanical output motion. However even the thinnest ceramic wafers, which exhibit the maximum observed output motion, provide a displacement limited to approximately 1 mm of motion in the z-direction for a device that is 3-4 cm long. Additionally 1/4 mm thick ceramic devices are extremely brittle and fragile so that they are prone to breakage and require special handling. Previous methods of forming `Rainbow` actuators include an additional chemical reduction process which releases lead vapors from the wafer into the atmosphere.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a ferroelectric actuator with improved mechanical displacement.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a ferroelectric actuator with improved durability.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a ferroelectric actuator with improved machinability.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for producing a ferroelectric actuator which is more environmentally safe than previous methods.
It is yet another object of the present invention to accomplish the foregoing objects in a simple manner.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention are apparent from the drawings and specification which follow.